Files and directories are organized within file systems of data storage so that they are readily-retrievable by users and applications. File systems use metadata to organize and describe the data stored within the file systems. It is important for the metadata of a file system to be preserved to prevent the file system from becoming corrupted and/or being taken off-line for long-running recovery operations. Some systems prevent loss of file system metadata by mirroring the metadata so that, even if one copy is lost or damaged, an intact copy is readily available to allow the file system to continue operating properly.